A Tribal Encounter
by Twiggirl006
Summary: Serena, an established anthropologist, is sucked into a world of ancient, magical beings during a visit to one of her excavation sites. Will she be able to escape this strange place or will the mysticality of it capture her soul while love simultaneously devours her heart?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This will be my first story in quite a long time. I hope that you all enjoy this and don't forget to review!

Summary: Serena, an established anthropologist, is sucked into a world of ancient, magical beings during a visit to one of her excavation sites. Will she be able to escape this strange place or will the mysticality of it capture her soul while love simultaneously devours her heart?

Chapter One

Anthropology had begun to consume her life. All she wanted to do was discover the beginning of time, the beginning of humans, and the relics of their past. As of now, she was seating herself aboard a plane to fly to a remote section of Japan, maybe a one hour flight from Tokyo, but it was another two hour drive to an almost inaccessible area. Apparently, her research team found remains of ancient human-like creatures in this area and wanted her to further investigate. This could be a big find!

According to letters from her site workers, these bones closely resembled those of modern homo-sapiens, but their skeletal structures were slightly stronger; they were a little taller and their shoulders were extremely broad. Maybe these human-like figures were walking the Earth around the same time as modern humans. What if they interbred which is what may now cause the excessively tall gene in many people today? Her thinking dug her into a deep hole of sleep where images of the possibilities presented themselves, tucked safely underneath her eyelids.

The plane touched its feet in Seagaia, and to one side of the plane was nothing but ocean, and the other side consisted of sand and trees only native to the south part of Japan. The private airport was extremely small, seeing as most people flew in to retrieve herbs and spices to sell in the market, then returned to their native cities. Serena gently lifted her eyelids as she felt the small bump of the plane touching the ground. All the while, she kept thinking to herself, 'An hour of sleep never felt so good!' Sooner than later, she was all set to exit the plane; she retrieved her items, and waited for her escort outside the perimeters.

A rugged looking Land Rover awaited her presence and one of her colleagues jumped out the driver's seat to assist her.

"Serena! How was the flight?" The wonderful young woman, Cindy, gave Serena a brief hug and grabbed one of her bags.

"Cindy! I don't really remember…. I kind of dozed off somewhere in the flight. But apparently, all is well! I'm here." She followed Cindy to the trunk and threw her other luggage inside with her bag.

"Fair enough. Go ahead and get comfortable. We have a long ride ahead of us and you are going to be a very busy woman once we arrive to the crime scene! You've got quite a few admirers who will be hounding you with their finds, trust me." And as Cindy cranked the engine, Serena dozed off yet again.

This time, she awoke to nothing but bumpy, rough grounds, and sand and trees. The trees looked a little strange, especially since they were so massive and they grew directly out of sand. Sand wasn't a very good candidate for tree roots because of the thickness of its grains. They resembled palm trees but the leaves widened at the end and beveled; there were also groups of purple flowers sprouting from every which way in the trees. The sand below was beautiful. It was some of the cleanest sand she'd ever seen; the only thing imperfect about it were the footprints that were indented on its surface. To the far west was a small chain of mountains that drew her in due to their gorgeous waterfalls.

She was able to the see the site up ahead, which expanded for about four miles; each site worker was given about a mile-stretch to dig and study. She was sure each of her colleagues were in their sections discovering amazing things and collecting data. Cindy brought the car to a halt, turned it off, hopped out, and walked over to her designated section of the site. Serena followed suit, although she was more amazed at the strangeness of this area: the white sand, the palm tree hybrids, and the remnants of human-like life. As she wandered, Cindy's silhouette disappeared into the distance and she was on her own. She slowly made her way closer to the first hut she saw and admired almost everything her eyes laid site on.

"Serena!" She squinted her eyes and covered her brow ridge with her hand to pick out the source of her name. "Serena!" She noticed a tall figure sprinting her way from the direction of the first hut. As the figure grew closer and closer, she recognized it to be Raul. Raul was a research student that transferred in from Brazil and was very passionate about this line of work; he'd make a fine anthropologist one day.

"Serena! Oh my goodness! I'm so glad you're here!" He ran up to her and gave her a strong, sweaty hug. "I've waited this whole week for you to arrive. I've got to show you my finds! Come!" Before Serena could even react to the sweaty hug, she was being pulled rapidly by Raul to his post, where he'd laid out several crania and femoral bones.

"So the first thing I wanted to show you were the crania we found." He picked up one of the skulls with caution and lightly handed it to Serena. "Now, if you notice, the overall size of the skull is slightly larger than humans. Also, the brain cavity is the same size as humans, with respect to their body size. But if you face the anterior part of the skull toward you…" She turned the front of the skull to eye view, "…do you see anything remarkable?"

There were little chippings in the skull due to weathering, erosion, and deterioration. The skull was slightly discolored and tainted with the color of earth, but there was nothing she noticed about the front half. Upon closer inspection, she did notice a small indentation on the forehead area. It was barely noticeable, but there was a small symbol, the shape of a sea mammal tail?

"You see it?" She nodded. "This is extremely interesting, considering that it actually resembles the tail of a dolphin. Was this possibly something etched in the skull of this species at birth?"

Serena lightly ran her finger over the dolphin symbol and felt a burning sensation flow from her fingertip into the rest of her body. What was this feeling? She tried to move her finger away from the symbol, but she couldn't move; her body was paralyzed. The burning felt so good but it was growing stronger and stronger until her skin started to tingle and she could no longer contain the moan she was holding in.

"Mmmmm!" Her voice called in delight of the sensation. It felt as though her whole body was being massaged and burned at the same time.

"Serena, what's going on? You alright?" Raul noticed that Serena seemingly became paralyzed. He only received a mumble of a response because she could not move her mouth. "Serena, I don't know what is going on here… let's see if we can get you moved somewhere cool and out this heat." He tried to grab the skull out her hands so he could get her moved but the moment he touched it, an electric pulse shocked his body and the force exerted him backwards. He was knocked unconscious at the contact of ground, while Serena began to glow. As soon as the glow began, it diminished, and it too paralyzed Serena… The only things left were the skull Serena was holding and a slightly smaller, more modern human-like skull.

^.^ ^.^ ^.^

The sun beamed down on the sands of Acardmacia as the natives were going about their daily tasks. The dolphins in the sea were giving them a show of a lifetime by doing flips out the water, playing fetch, and gathering fish in an entertaining way. Fishermen stood right at the place where sea kissed land to collect the fish the dolphins so graciously gathered. Woven nets were thrown out and closed with the tightening of a string to secure the caught fish. The dolphins had been helping these villagers catch fish as far as legend could remember and they continued to. Every night, the fish were slow-cooked over a fire and served to everyone on the island, along with a fresh feast of pineapples, coconut milk, and cocoa beans.

Inland, there were a series of organized homes, structured with bamboo and covered and lined with palm leaves and stripped bamboo. The series of homes led to an extremely large hut with one wall and a roof; on the inside of the one wall was a painted picture of a hybrid dolphin and human-like figure. It was adorned with a crown and appeared to be gliding atop a monster wave. Directly behind this hut was the largest of home of them all, which was built using the same materials but was reinforced with bamboo walls and stone. This was the residence of the imperial family.

He stood looking out the back of their residence at the beautiful waterfalls the mountains owned. It captivated him every day, more than the site of the roaring waves. He was so fortunate to have been born into the imperial family because their place of residence stood right in front of the Acarmadic Mountains, which were known for their beautiful and numerous amounts of waterfalls. The macian palm trees swayed from side to side as large droplets from the waterfalls made their way to embrace their purple flowers and birds flew around the falls talking away. It was such a serene scene that not everyone in the village was blessed to see. The symbol on his forehead and the blue in eyes began to glow as he felt a calmness come over him; it was going to be a fantastic evening.

This was the day that legend said she would come into his world. She would enter his life through a world unknown and he was to take her in without a complaint. She was to be the one to capture his heart and bear his children. She was to be the one to capture his mischievous spirit and make love to it over and over again like no other had. The ritual time was coming, and he wanted it to be the right one at the right time, but was legend really as accurate as they say? She wouldn't know why she came and she wouldn't know how fundamental a piece to his puzzle she was until ritual was performed. This girl could be anyone!

He made his way back inside to prepare himself for supper which would be happening as soon as half the sun disappeared behind the mountains. He decided to put on none other than his woven-bamboo skirt that was beaded with tiny clam shells. He then adorned his wrists with some of the most pristine bracelets made for him by the best jewelers in the village. He made his way to the front of his home and headed to the shore for a feast.

^.^ ^.^ ^.^

Whatever just happened to her was extremely terrifying yet exhilarating. The last thing she could recall was holding on to the skull of an ancient hominid and feeling a warmth in her body. The next thing was the closing of her vision into darkness, then she awoke here with no skull in hand. The mountains she was looking at earlier stood before her along with a plethora of waterfalls, beautiful waterfalls. Her hair and clothes were drenched due to the splash of water from the falls, and yet, who knew how long she'd been here and out of it. The day here was almost over because the sun was making its way down the mountain and into the next land's day. She turned her vision to the side opposite the mountain, and noticed a large, beautiful home standing clear as day. It was beautifully built with bamboo and stone walls. The roof was layered with palm leaves tied together with smaller strips of leaves; it was extremely exotic, like something she would imagine to be in the Hawaiian Islands.

With her heart pounding at the uncertainty of her placement, she slowly made her way to the first place she saw, with was the large home. She dripped water onto every beautiful flower she passed until she made her way onto the back area of the extensively large place. There were no doors, which was strange, so she peered right inside. What she saw was gorgeous dark granite flooring and the beautifully carved and woven furniture. She looked ahead and saw the front entrance which lead out to a series of smaller homes. 'I wonder where those lead. I shouldn't head out too far'. Up ahead to her left were a set of stairs, also made of the same granite that led to another quadrant of this extensive "hut". Where was she? If she was in the same place as earlier, these homes were nowhere to be found before. Strange.

She was not going to roam around someone's personal home but she was going to wait right on the woven couch. She wrung her hair and clothes out on the grass before making her way into the home for a sit down. 'What an eventful day! Who would of thought I would hop on a plane, visit an excavation site, and be sucked away to an unfamiliar place!' The exhaustion was getting to her and the events of the day were overwhelming. Her eyes slowly began to shut and just like that, her mind had taken her to dreamland yet again.

^.^ ^.^ ^.^

The feast was excellent and it was time for him to make his way back to his home. The serving of fish had him ready to have a good rest once he made it back. The people of the land were exciting and vibrant as usual, making music and dancing ecstatically to the rhythm. They were especially entertaining once they'd had a few serving of the village's Maci-tree juice. The walk home was short and he'd made it to the entrance. He was just about to turn to the right and head up the stairs, but he noticed a glimpse of gold. Gold? He diverted his direction from right up the stairs to straight ahead into his living area. On his couch was a beautiful blond headed woman, who had not been marked with a symbol of Delphinidae. She was dressed in strange attire, fully layered in garments from shoulders to toes. Who was this intruder?

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I apologize if it got too scientific, but anthropology is my line of work. Please review and the next chapter will be out soon!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all for reading my crazy idea of a story and wanting more! Here is that more you wanted! Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter Two

Legend had it that the one for him was to walk into his life today… but this woman couldn't possibly be that person. He stood right in front of her, tempted to shake her awake. How dare she invade his home and fall asleep right on his sofa. He gently grabbed her by the shoulders and shook; she did not wake. He tried a little harder, still to no avail. Had this girl had too many glasses of the Maci-tree juice? She was out like a bear! This final time, he shook her as hard as he could and she jolted awake from the pain. Her first reaction was to slap; how dare someone interrupt her precious, precious sleep time! Slap she did. She didn't know who she slapped but they definitely deserved it for interrupting her.

"What was that for?!"

She heard the angry voice of a male… wait, how did a male get in her room? She opened her eyes to notice she was definitely not home. Actually, to remember quite frankly, she didn't know where she was but she could remember that home wasn't an option at this point. She looked toward the source of the voice and noticed an amazingly large and sexy man standing in front of her. He was standing at a height of about 6"5 in nothing but a skirt. Oh, if only men where she was from could wear skirts… she'd be staring at luscious abs all day. His skin was tainted by the nearness of the sun and his hair was as dark as the night. She noticed two striking features of blue, a dolphin tail symbol on his head and the stormy blue within his eyes. 'Interesting site…' She thought back to the skull she held in her hands earlier; maybe it belonged to him?

"Hey! I'm talking to you! You are to respond when spoken to!" The strange man in the room demanded a response, in a strange language she could understand? Maybe she'd be able to speak it too…

"I'm sorry! I'm…. lost!" She seemed to have the ability to speak the language! Wow! But would he believe her if she told him how she arrived here?

"You're lost? Are you a wanderer trying to find a city?" He questioned.

"Um…." A wanderer trying to find a city, that's actually a pretty good one. She'd use it. "Yes! In fact, I am. I come from a place way past the mountains and I was trying to find the shore…" It was true, she did come from a place past the mountains, now, where were these mountains? Hopefully they were the same ones from earlier.

"Okay. Strange girl…" He stared at her intently, trying to figure out what should be done with this wandering soul. She seemed as though she had been through it with her tousled hair and rough looking clothes. She definitely wasn't from around this place. No one here possessed hair that color, nor were the women as small she. Also, she was dressed so strangely for a native; she was in fact very lost.

"Well, I must introduce myself, despite our rude encounter moments ago." He winced at the thought of the slap. "I am Prince Darien of the Arcadamacian Empire. You have stumbled into the home of royalty!"

A vein popped in Serena's head as she heard the last portion. "Am I supposed to care that you are royalty?" She mocked him in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Yes, you are to care. I decide your fate from here since you blindly walked onto my lands with no rhyme or reason. I could have you killed if needed." The tone of voice turned serious on that note, but Serena was not one to take life so seriously.

"I doubt you would have me killed, but I'd gladly take your offer…" Her grin of challenge was on. This man thought he could kill her, he had it coming.

"I will allow you to stay for the night visitor, but you are to be gone and headed back to your native lands at the rise of the sun over the seas. Is that understood?" He did mean business and his stern voice indicated so.

"No problem, I will be gone." With that, she rested her head back onto the woven sofa and tried to rest her eyes to sleep, yet sleep did not come so easy this time. She heard him divert his footsteps to the other direction and head up the stairs, hopefully not to return until she was gone in the morning.

The sun had set and the darkness blanketed the sky with a faint shimmer of life from the waning crescent moon. It touched the waters flowing down the mountains lightly and created a beautiful picture for those who could see. Prince Darien stood from his balcony in his personal quarters, again staring at the waterfalls and admiring the moon's highlights to its waters. The woman he was to marry came from that mysterious place so far away. He loved to stare at whatever picture he could get from the moon because there were a few days where he wouldn't be able to see it. Would she ever come? Was legend wrong about the date of her appearance?

He remembered the strange woman downstairs who seemed to appear out of nowhere, and the nerve she had stepping into the home of royalty! However, out of the goodness of his heart, he let her stay with a stipulation of her disappearance in the morning. He went to his bed and grabbed one of his pillows and a throw to hand to his "house guest". He headed downstairs to the stranger, whom he lifted her head to place the pillow beneath and then covered her with the throw. The nights by the oceans tended to be very chilly and he wanted to make sure she was well enough to leave in the morning. After his good deed, he took time to admire the strange woman. She was extremely beautiful, exotic in a sense. Never had he seen a woman with blond hair, he had only heard in legend that they existed. Her eyes were also the blue of the deep ocean, especially with the anger she held toward him earlier that day; she was quite a sprite. His gaze softened toward her. 'Maybe I should allow her to stay a little longer, since she is lost…'

Serena heard his footsteps when he approached her, but she pretended to remain asleep. She felt him lift her head and place a pillow underneath it as he covered her with a blanket of some sort, felt like an animal skin. He came just in time because she was starting to freeze. She was not all the way dry from her arrival earlier and the dark, cool air swept its way through the open doorways and windows. She then heard nothing for a while, but she could feel his presence over her back, what was he doing?

After a while of stillness, she finally decided to make a move. She turned her body around as the faint shimmer of the moon illuminated her eyes. He was in fact still standing behind her! What a creep!

"Is everything alright Prince Darien?"

"I never caught your name… you know mine, now what is yours?"

"Serena." She responded with a voice of annoyance.

"Serena, I think I will allow you to stay a while longer, since you are lost." She looked up at him confused. She did not know where she was and she probably would have stumbled on another village that was not this gracious if she would have left in the morning. Other villages may have actually beheaded her. The terror! She was needed in her home to discover and study fossils.

"Thank you Prince Darien… Your gesture is much appreciated…"

"Darien… just call me Darien. Now, you must tell me of your native place. What is it like? I have never seen garments such as yours in any villages around here…"

She sat upright and made her way to the back porch where she could see the place she woke up in just hours ago. Who would have known that the waterfalls would be so beautiful underneath the moon light?

"Well Darien…." She would be blatantly lying about her home, but she knew little about the place she was in now, who is to say what would happen if she told him the exact truth. "I come from a place so far away, that the culture is unimaginable. There are no mountains and the trees are few and far between. The beauty of my home does not compare to the natural beauty of this place… it's dark and stoic, if you know what I mean?

"I can tell by the paleness of your skin… How did you acquire our language?"

"To be honest, I couldn't tell you. Maybe it was something taught to me as a child? Who knows… But could you tell me about where I am?"

He also made his way to the back porch area to see what Serena saw, the waterfalls. "You are in the land of Acardmacia, which is an empire millions of years old. We are founded of my father, a Dolphin King, and my mother, a human, who ruled over this land until their passing at my birth. They now inhabit the land as spirits, but I inherited this great village and all the things to come with it."

Although he did give a decent description of the name of the place, he still did not tell her where she was, but he probably only knew of his native lands. She was starting to figure that maybe she was not in the present-day. She could have possibly been thrown through some wormhole that transported her to the deep past. She looked to her right where the prince stood and noticed him staring at her with a softness in his eyes.

"Serena, you are to stay here until you can accurately find a way home. If you are to stay here, you must use the attire of our native women, as you will stick out in the garments you're in now. I will offer you my room or one of the many upstairs in the royal quarters. Whatever you do, do not become comfortable and please don't find yourself complacent, for once the arrival of my beloved is here, you must be gone." He pivoted and walked towards the stairs for the second time that night. "Follow me…" And that she did. 'At least Mr. Royal pants has some type of a heart.'

She was taken into a whole other quarter of a place she already thought to be extravagant. Not only was this place made of simple materials such as bamboo and palm leaves, but it had an upstairs area that seemed unbelievable to her. Bulbs of fire illuminated from the stairway to the hall, making it much easier to view the magnificent design of this house. The stairs were of the same granite floors, but the walls were woven and separated the many rooms on this level. Straight back were a set of double doors, the only doors in the house it seemed. She assumed this to be his personal room, while the others were guest suites. He stopped right at the top of the stairs.

"So, which room shall it be?" He raised an eyebrow as he awaited her response

She looked around to see if there was really any difference between one room and the next; there wasn't. She also looked ahead towards the double doors, but she didn't want to take that room, as it may belong to Mr. Royal Pants. To her immediate left was the room she'd use for now.

"I will take this one." She pointed to her room of choice and Darien led her right inside. It had a queen size bed set above a beautifully carved bed frame. There were four different figures carved onto each post of the bed, each one a beautiful female. The wood used to carve their faces was of tree she hadn't seen since she'd been here.

"Who are the women carved in the bed?" She asked out of pure curiosity.

"They are the goddesses bound to protect our palace. Each serves a different purpose." He walked over to the lower right side of the bed frame and began explaining. "This figure right beside me is the Goddess Araya; she controls war and fire. Right next to her is her opposite, Amiya. Amiya keeps the waters calm and she also keeps the calmness of our village." He then walked to the upper right side of the bed and once again began explaining. "This one is the Goddess Litalia; she controls our weather. We try to do everything we can to keep her in good spirits. The last, to the right of Litalia, is the Goddess Minara. Minara controls our emotions, but most importantly, she controls love."

"When do these goddesses appear?"

"They haven't actually… they won't appear until their leader, the goddess of the moon and serenity, makes her presence known. However, they do influence our lives through their spirits." He nodded off the subject and went on to the next thing. "I will have clothing items waiting for you when you awake in the early day Serena. If you must relieve yourself of today's energy, there is an area for bathing through that entry." He pointed across the room where Serena saw a tub and a toilet. Irrigation? How about that? "Sleep well, sleep great." With that, Darien headed off to his room through the grand double doors.

Once she heard his doors closing, she stripped herself of her clothing items and headed straight for the tub. The tub was made of the same granite as the floors but the four walls that separated it were raised. She noticed there was a drain drilled into the bottom, along with a stopper, and the water controls consisted of two pumps. She assumed one was for cool water and the other for warm. 'Impressive. Pretty nifty people.' She tested both pumps to verify her theory, and she was correct. The warm one was pumped until the tub was filled to the halfway line. She hopped in and allowed the warm water to relax her muscles.

Today had been quite eventful. She had somehow been transported to another version or an earlier time of the place she was sent to earlier that day. All she was headed there to do was to study the fossils and give them a place in the geologic time scale of humans. However, the fates had a different view of what her trip meant. She wondered just when in the geologic time spectrum she had been sent to? If she was back in time that was. How long would she be here? Would she be able to get back to what she knew as home? The weight of what happened to her actually began to sink in. She was in deep shit. Here she was, in some unknown place and time, staying with an unknown person who proclaimed to be some dolphin/human prince? Only time would tell.

She looked around the tub for any cleansing products and in a small container to her left were the soaked petals of the macian trees, which smelled like a combination of gardenia and orange, a nice fresh scent. She took the liquid the petals soaked in and spread it all across her body, enjoying the richness of smells igniting her nostrils. She then proceeded to wash her long blonde hair, which if hanging ended right behind her knees. The dirt of the day all washed away along with her sanity….

The sun peaked through the pane less windows along with the cheerful songs of the variety of birds nearby. Serena was tucked safely underneath a light animal throw with her head safely plopped on a pillow made of bird feathers. Once she'd hopped out the tub, she fell fast asleep in her offered bed, with the goddesses watching over her. It was actually the best sleep she'd felt in ages. Her naked body rubbed against the smooth material underneath the throw, which she still had yet to identify, but it helped keep her skin moisturized throughout the night. She sat up and the throw instantly fell to her lap. She yawned and stretched to get the day started, bare breast happily stretching with her.

At this point in time, Darien was making his way back up the staircase with a breakfast for his guest and was not expecting to see the lovely sight before him. Here, an angel was present, no longer that rude girl from last night. The sun's rays made her golden, blonde hair glow and caused a slight shimmer on her skin. His eyes narrowed in to her breasts which were highly visible and out in the open. They were beautiful mounds of porcelain plates with supple strawberries in their centers. They were quite large and perky for a woman so small. Her breast lead down to an evenly toned stomach and miniature waist. Never had he seen a woman so unique and perplexing, he couldn't help but stare.

Serena's stretch had gotten her off to a great start for the day but when she opened eyes, she wasn't expecting to see prince pompous staring her down like a long lost fetish. His eyes were glued to her and once she checked herself out, she could see why. She quickly grabbed the throw to cover herself from his view. His daze was broken.

"Well, g-g-good morning, Darien." She stumbled at first, a little embarrassed at what just happened. "Didn't you promise me some native clothing or something? I can't have you staring me down like that…"

"And why can't I stare you down that way? You exposed yourself to me in that way, I'm just an opportunist who was given an opportunity."

"That doesn't mean you come and stare right at me! There is such a thing as privacy you know!" Then she recalled that there were no doors in this house, except on his room, and there were no windows it seemed as well.

"I brought you something to eat and your articles of clothing are waiting in my room, but you must come to get them." He stepped inside the room she was occupying with a plate full of native fruits, sliced to perfection and ready to eat. He sat it down right in front of Serena and walked out to his room.

On the plate were two different fruits; one was a purple fruit that resembled a strawberry and the other was a pineapple like fruit, but it was orange instead of yellow. They smelled delightful and it wasn't often that Serena was treated to a plate of fresh fruit for breakfast. She tasted the strawberry-like fruit and was hit with a tangy and sweet taste. This would have made an excellent juice without the sugar! She then tasted the pineapple-like fruit and there was no surprise there, tasted just like pineapple, but it was more sweet than tangy. Once she finished, she went to put on the clothes she had on last night to go and retrieve her new garments, but they reeked of sweat and a sour smell, probably due to their improper drying. She'd have to go to this stranger's room in nothing but her birthday suit to retrieve these "native" clothes to help her blend in. 'Ugh! Why me?' And that's when the idea of a lifetime popped into her head. 'I can just use the throw to cover me up!'

With the throw around her body, she headed to the open entry of Darien's room and he sat on his bed with his plate of fruit. He was wearing an animal skinned skirt today, held up by a string, but it defeated the purpose of covering his genitalia because he sat on the bed with one leg up. Serena's eyes zeroed in on the exposed area and were stuck staring. How could the unimaginable be possible?

"See something you like visitor?" Darien noticed the direction of Serena's eyes which were directed between his legs. He also noticed that she was able to find a way to cover herself before retrieving her clothing items.

"To be honest, I do. But, I am disinterested due to the person who owns it. I'll pass."

"Don't think you're an exception to the rule, if I wanted to please you "Serena", it would be no problem and you wouldn't oblige to it either."

Day two of them knowing each other and somehow, the topic ended up at sex.

Thanks so much for sticking with me! Please review . I only post chapters based on the amount of reviews I'm getting because that lets me know people WANT MORE! Stay tuned for Chapter Three…..


End file.
